A Bed of Roses
by KrimzonGuard Bites BaronP
Summary: "If you are watching this, then I am already dead. My name is Cetra Imana and this is how I died. I am a Hunter and a member of Fireteam Wolfpack. I am recording this video to document and archive the events of the last three months. I will not make it out of here alive." If sleep upon a bed of Roses, ensure that you first remove the Thorns, lest they be your undoing. One-shot.
VANGUARD ARCHIVES – FILE GX-809

TYPE: Video and audio recording

SYNOPSYS: Video recording discovered by FIRETEAM DUSK during a patrol in the HELLMOUTH detailing the last moments of HUNTER CETRA IMANA.

/Advisory: File is SEALED by the Consensus' Authority. Login and Authorization required.

/ LOGIN REY, IKORA

/LOGIN SUCCESFUL. RECORDED. Authorization required.

/ Authorization code G78DF9

/AUTHORIZATION CONFIRMED. SENIOR LEVEL. Access granted.

/ADDITIONAL NOTES: Video recording was found in the storage crystal of CETRA's GHOST. 'PHANTOM' was recovered from the skeletal remains presumed to be CETRA. A large hole in the RIGHT TEMPLE of the skull, cause of death, determined SUICIDE. VIDEO is ANNOTATED with comments and observations.

/ Playback

/BEGINING PLAYBACK

/ The recording begins, focused on GUARDIAN HUNTER CETRA IMANA. IMANA appears sickly and is bleeding from the ears, nose and mouth. Of particular note, the blood seems unusually thick and black. Further noted is the presence of black veins along the sides of her face. The whites of her eyes have turned black. The pupils glow green. Her surroundings appear to be that of the collapsed antechamber in which CETRA's remains were discovered.

[Cetra]….is it recording?

[Ghost] Recording is live, video and audio, just as you asked...

[C] Thank you Phantom... They... they need to know...

[P] Take your time.. begin when you are ready.

[C] If you are watching this, then I am already dead. My name is Cetra Imana and this is how I died. I am a hunter and a member of Fireteam Wolfpack. I am recording this video to document and archive the events of the last three months. I will not make it out of here alive. Already I can feel myself weaken by the second- The voices aren't helping either.

/ Coughing. CETRA's glove is splattered with black and she wipes the dark blood from her nostrils and lips.

[C] Three months ago I received a bounty from the Vanguard in the East Tower. However upon further digging, Phantom found junk data at the deepest levels of encryption. Except it wasn't junk data. It was information that a powerful weapon could be found in the depths of the Hellmouth. I presented what Phantom had found to the rest of my fireteam, Praxis-16 our Exo Titan and Aidan, an Awoken Warlock.

/ Another coughing fit. CETRA turns from the camera. Retching is heard.

[P] Are you sure you're up for this? I can try to get he-

[C] No, Phantom, Please don't leave me here... You know there isn't enough time.. I have to..

/ More coughing.

[C] I have to tell them.. they have to know. Anyways.. We agreed to accompany our sister Firetam, Bloodpack down into the Summoning Pits. What we encountered there... it defies explanation. A Hive abomination, standing 3 stories tall, chained to the ground, like even the Hive themselves didn't want the monstrosity getting loose... After hours of grueling combat and more than a dozen deaths between the lot of us, we took it down. In the beasts belly, I found the shell to a long-dead weapon. A hand cannon, bigger than any I've ever seen before. I'm wishing I left the damned thing where I found it..

/ Coughing, more blood. CETRA appears to be in intense pain as her body is rocked with micro seizures. Silence, 2 minutes and 18 seconds.

[C] Feeling jipped, I took the old weapon anyways. Figured I could sell it for some easy glimmer to some collector or even Banshee. We were barely halfway out of the Hellmouth when we encountered a pocket of freshly risen Hive. We mopped up the stragglers and that was when I noticed something odd. The weapon seemed to glow a little more brightly with each kill- a sickly green, pulsating glow, like a heartbeat.

/ Silence, 43 seconds.

[C] That night the nightmares began. I dreamed I.. that I had killed an innocent civilian. Put my gun to his head and pulled the trigger as he wept, two others dead at my feet with broken bones and a crushed skull. I had the nightmares for weeks and every time I would wake, I felt this.. hunger overwhelm me. Not for food, or company, or a lovers embrace, but a hunger for the blood of my fellow Guardians. Many times I dreamed of feasting on their Light, engorged and sedate as I watched the life drain from their eyes, their bodies broken and twisted.

/ Coughing. Silence, 23 seconds.

[C] Then the worst dream yet came. I was in Aidan's company, enraptured in the heat of lust as we made love. As he climaxed, I wrapped my hands around his throat and I squeezed until he stopped flailing below me. I finally decided after four weeks, that it was time to do away with the old frame. Enough was enough. While on patrol with my Fireteam on Luna, my latest nightmare resolute in my mind, I detoured back to the Hellmouth and stood on the deis overlooking the pit. I intended to cast out the damned thing but as I arched my hand back to throw... I was overcome with a sudden impulse. I was.. ravenous. It demanded more from me. I see now that I had no hope of ever freeing myself from that gun's spell.

/Coughing. Another bout of retching, followed by vomiting off-screen. CETRA's hands shake violently as she wipes the bile from her lips.

[C] The next day I resigned from active field duty with my Fireteam pending further notice. I sought out the wisdom of the Vanguard and Lord Shaxx of the Crucible and yet I was compelled to keep the weapon a mystery, known only to myself. I had not even told my Fireteam of my plight- as far as they were concerned, I had sold the frame at a market in the City. Anyways, Shaxx suggested I let the fires of Crucible steel my nerves and calm the storm within. I realize now that I accepted far too quickly and before I knew it I was on the ground in Old Russia. When I pierced a Guardian's skull with my sniper rifle, I felt a piece of myself return only to lose it when I felt the Arc Blade of a Hunter's dance pierce my heart. Some kills brought me no satisfaction as I gunned down a young Warlock and slit the throat of a foolish Titan but when I consumed my enemies in a wave of shifting void energies as their ranks were scattered by a rocket, I began to feel whole. I knew that this... this was where I belonged. Never before had I gained so much contentment from a kill than I did when I let 600 rounds per minute tear their way through an old Hunter.

/Coughing, silence, 27 seconds.

[C] After a couple of weeks, I had begun to feel like myself. The nightmares stopped, thank the Traveler. I could not bare to witness the death of my Fireteam again and again, not after so many before now. I was reinstated as active duty and returned to the field. The Speaker and Vanguard had issued an all hands on deck to explore caverns newly discovered on the moon after a lost Guardian, Eris Morn clawed her way out of this hellhole.

/CETRA is in visible pain that appears to be worsening. Her teeth are stained black with her own blood. The veins along the sides of her face are visibly darker.

[C] I thought... I thought I would be fine.. A few weeks passed and I began to hear voices- oily whispers in the dark. Every time I visited the tower, that hunter, Eris... she would watch me, following my every move, like she knew something I didn't. Looking back, I suppose she knew what I was becoming. I thought little of it until our leader, Praxis, questioned me on my appearance. It was only then I noticed how pale my skin had become and my eyes had turned green. They used to be yellow.

[P] Just hang in Cetra..

[C] I'm..

/Retching, followed by coughing.

[C] ...doing my best. Finally.. I knew I needed serious help. I went to the Speaker. If he couldn't fix me, no one could... Right away he knew something was wrong... said that... a vast shadow had been cast over me, and that he sensed the Darkness burrowing deep into my Light, feasting on it. Said it wouldn't stop until I had been consumed and corrupted, just as Dredgen Yor, Osiris and Toland before me. He asked me how long I had been ill. I lied, said it had only been a couple of weeks. I suspect he knew more than he let on. The truth of it was that I had begun to forget things, as if I was blacking out. I'd forget names, faces, conversations. Oftentimes I found myself feeling like I was someone.. no.. something else.. The nightmares were back, too and I couldn't bare to look Aidan in the face. Its been months since I'd let him make love to me, let alone touch me. He thinks I hate him when its the opposite. I love him so much that it hurts me even now but I couldn't tell him the truth..

[P] Stay focused.. I'm getting the feeling we're not alone down here.

[C] Right... The Speaker suggested I undergo a cleansing ceremony. He led me to a special chamber overseen by Warlocks. In it was a small pool the size of a Guardian, filled with a pale glowing white liquid. They said it was pure Light, gathered over time from Guardians, called it an 'Infusion of Light'. I was told to remove my armor and submerge myself. And I did.

/Coughing, whimpers.

[C] The.. Darkness, I can feel it writhing... inside of me. Its moving..

/Pained gasps and cries. CETRA writhes in visible pain. 35 seconds.

[C] The.. infusion helped, somewhat. Even if it was hell. The moment I touched that Light, everything burned. I don't even know how long I spent submerged, every fiber of my being screaming as if I were on fire. When they finally pulled me from the pool, they said I'd been 'cured' and that the Corruption buried deep within me had been cleansed. How wrong they were. At that point I'd lost hope, wishing suicide were an option. Phantom refused..

[P] I couldn't just let you kill yourself, it was my duty as a Ghost to aid you in your time as a Guardian..

[C] I know Phantom.. I don't blame you.. You only did what was right. If only I had had the courage to do the same.. ...Anyways one of the Warlock neophytes must've squealed to Ikora because not a day later she was pressing me hard for details. She knew about the frame, saying that she'd found the junk data in the Bounty data I'd turned in a while back. She said that if I would be truly free of the weapon's curse, that I would have to return to where I'd found it and destroy the Darkness festering within- that the frame and the Darkness there were intrinsically linked. I was skeptical but.. desperate. That night I finally confessed to my Fireteam. Told them everything. About the gun, the nightmares.. the.. shame I felt at taking pleasure in killing my fellow Guardians in the Crucible. Aidan was understandably furious with me. Praxis was his usual.. calm self.

/Coughing, 46 seconds. CETRA's hands are shaking violently.

[C] They agreed to help me return to that Summoning Pit where we'd ended the abomination Phogoth, as the Warlocks had deciphered from Hive runes. The beast had remained slain, though when we returned to that chamber, a coven of Witches were deep into a ritual incantation. Runic symbols encircled Phogoth's rotting corpse. They were attempting to resurrect it, I think. So we rushed in, guns blazing. Their leader Xyor proved to be the most tenacious. I remember.. she whispered to me. She could feel the corruption in me and she promised that she could cure my pain, stop my suffering if only I let her feast on the Light of my Fireteam.

/More coughing, followed by pained yells. The pain is visibly becoming more intense.

[C] Phantom.. its soon.. so soon.. I don't.. know how much longer I have..

/Pained gasps, punctuated by more seizures and coughing.

[P] Cetra! They know we're here, you have to hold on, just a little longer!

[C] I know.. Phantom, please ready Thorn.

[P] Are... are you sure?

[C] Yes.. this weapon will be the true end of me. I will not let the Hive feast off my Light... Promise me you will leave this place, find Aidan, tell him I love him..

[P] As you wish..

/A flash of light. A large HANDCANNON is transmatted into CETRA's awaiting hand. It is long, slender with curving slopes and spiny barbs along its frame. Small green nodes along its frame glow and pulsate. She examines the gun, loading in a clip. Inhuman screams can be heard in the distance. IDENTIFIED 'THORN', Fabled weapon once belonging to DREDGEN YOR. See also: DWINDLER'S RIDGE.

[C] Just.. a little more...We killed the Wizards.. The voices stopped. The nightmares stopped. Ikora had been right... but.. I was too late. I fled the Tower a few days later and came here, to the Hellmouth. I've spent the last week venturing as deep as I could go, into the darkest pits to die a coward's death. I record this with the hopes that should Thorn ever be found, I implore you. Destroy it. It will bring you only ruin. Its hunger cannot be sated. Do not think yourself above its influence for I fear I am not the first Guardian it has claimed, if my nightmares are to be believed. You must... you must... aah!

/Sharp cries of pain.

[C] Phantom its time..! I am sorry, old friend.

[P] It has been a pleasure serving with you, Cetra.

[C] Remember, Phantom you must leave this place...!.. The Hive, they've broken through the rubble!..

/Inhuman screams. Shredder fire. The feed flashes brightly. Boomer fire.

[C] Phantom...! Phantom!

/The GHOST looks at the HIVE then at CETRA. She has placed the barrel of THORN to her temple. Her eyes are wide with terror, face streaked with tears. She pulls the trigger. A single round is fired, carried by a hiss. CETRA is killed. Clattering. More inhuman screams. The GHOST is grabbed. PHANTOM screams as its Light is drained. Through the shakiness, CETRA's corpse can be seen as the GHOST falls to the floor. The last images are of THRALL feasting on CETRA's remains.

/END PLAYBACK.

/Add annotations

/….I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner, Cetra. And I am especially sorry for what came next. I hope the two of you reunite..

/ANNOTATIONS ADDED.

/ATTACH FILE R798NZ.2(Description: REPORT: GUARDIAN SUICIDE: JERRICO, Aidan., Reference file ZTN9Q-8, FIRETEAM WOLFPACK, (Description: MEMBER INFORMATION.)

/Save

/CHANGES SAVED.

/Close

/FILE CLOSED

/ACCESS RECORDED. THANK YOU FOR USING THE TOWER CENTRAL HUB, REY, IKORA.

"What are you doing in here so late?"

Ikora jumped when she heard the voice, mentally chastising herself for letting the Hunter sneak up on her like that, having been so invested in her work. Zavala had long since left the Hall of Guardians, off to oversee the training of a fresh batch of Newborns with Lord Shaxx. She was, nonetheless, happy to see Cayde-6. "Just up reviewing some data."

"You're still torn up about that mess with Fireteam Wolfpack aren't you?" The Exo joined Ikora at the table, setting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her gaze was downcast.

"Its always a dark day when we lose a Guardian. Darker still when they're driven to take their own lives. How do we fight such despair?" Ikora looked up from her terminal, eyes meeting the yellow glow of Cayde's eyes. Their light winked out for a moment as he blinked at her. He shrugged.

"We push forward. We do our best to pay attention, to be mindful, to remind Guardians what's really important. The more you dwell on it Ikora, the more it'll drag you down. You couldn't have known about the gun- Its not your fault. Besides, Praxis has already been reassigned to..." Cayde-6 looked to his own tablet, scrolling down the long winded page of technical data. "Fireteam... Raid.. Parade? Huh, these names keep getting weirder, I tell ya...Look, he'll be fine. I think they'll be just what he needs to put this behind him."

"I can only hope you're right, Cayde. I really do."

"You and me both, Ikora. Now.. go get some rest. The next Patrol isn't due to report back in for another 16 hours. If any newborns show up, I'll give em the grand tour." Cayde's voice was smooth as he herded the tired ebony skinned Warlock from her station at the table and toward the elevator.

"I suppose you're right Cayde, good-night."

"Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite." The Exo remarked in his usual charm with a wave as he disappeared behind the elevator doors until she was alone in the small metal cube.

But Ikora took little comfort in his reassurances. Even now she carried the weight of guilt on her shoulders, for it had been her who had imbedded the data in that Bounty packet, and by extension, killed two Guardians. She had yet to figure out what had compelled her to do such a thing and she pondered it deeply as she gently caressed the carved disc of Ahamkara bone hung around her neck. Perhaps in time she would discover why. Until then, she would fight every day to atone for her crimes, oh guilty mine.

* * *

A/N: An idea I felt like exploring. Certain Exotics have a horrifically dark past, Thorn being the clear contender. Its as much corrupted as it is the corrupter. Eventually it finds its way into the hands of Guardians seeing power to destroy the Darkness, only to be consumed by it themselves.

Overall I had a lot of fun with this. Its a one-shot but makes several references to much larger narratives that I may or may not tell over time in further stores/one-shots. Please R&R, Faves are nice too!

As always, no infringement is intended. Destiny is a registered trademark of Bungie/Activision. Only thing I own are my characters.


End file.
